clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled
Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled was a joke set by Cadence who played the joke on her sister, Tapestrea, who travelled from the USA to New Club Penguin, who had the chance to perform to the city on an organ, which Cadence made a live broadcast behind a big screen while she was performing. Many penguins thought that this was the 2nd best joke of 2009. The event It all started when Tapestrea walked onto the stage in New Club Penguin to perform to hundreds of penguins. She knew that this was a chance in a lifetime, and was her first time performing. A penguin announced her onto the stage. "And now, from all the way from the USA, here is Tapestrea, performing an original piece made by herself." Tapestrea walked onto the stage, and bowed as a couple of penguins clapped gently. She sat down, and started to perform Slicesticks. She whispered to herself as she played. "Good luck that wretch Cadence isn't here to see my magnificent performance, or who knows what could happen -" She stopped and started to break away her notes on the keys as she stuttered when a big screen came down, and on it was Cadence, break-dancing, beat boxing and mimicking Tapestrea. :"We're no strangers to looooove. You know the rules, and so do I . . . . . . . A full commitments of what I'm thinking of . . . . . You would not get this from any other dancer. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling . . . . . Gonna make you, understand" "WHO DARES TO MIMICK TAPESTREA WHILE SHE IS PERFORMING!" No reply, because everybody were watching the new broadcast that had come up. It was joined parts of Cadence saying different things same to the song! Penguin started laughing, as Cadence was playing the organ very badly (like Tapestrea, but Tapestrea thinks herself of "good".) :"We're no - strangers (although Tapestrea is!) - to loveeeee. You know the - rules, (uh uh) - and so do I, (yeah-yeah), bring it around - A full commitments, (uh), of what I'm - thinking of, (you know it). You would not - (yeah) - get this from - (it's true) - any other dancer (seriously!) I just wanna tell ya - how I'm feeling, LOL! Gonna make ya, understand, to the chorus!" "Never gonna give you up! Nev - I mean . . . . WHAT?!?! I AM DISGRACED OF THESE APPALLING ACTIONS! YOU WILL BE -" But Tapestrea's word were drowned by the cheering & the applause of the audience. Tapestrea bowed thinking they were cheering & applauding for her, but then she realised they weren't when a penguin in the second row threw a tomato at her. Penguins jumped onto there chairs and danced like Cadence! :"Never gonna give you up, ya, n'vr gawna let ya down, yo, Neva gonna run around, and desert you, you know I wun't, brother!" Tapestrea was about to speak, then stopped. :"Never gawna make ya cry, never gawna say good-bai. Never gawma tell a lie, uh, and desert you, it's true, I won't!!!!!!!!" The whole crowd & audience got up. Some penguins from outside the stage, who had climbed up onto the roof because the room was completely full after Cadence started singing, and penguins such as Ninjinian was on the roof, waving his flippers around, trying to stop laughing & to breath! Too many penguins were singing along, taking photos & videos & laughing so much they couldn't breath! "THIS IS TOO DISGRACEFUL! HIDE ME, ORGAN!" said an embarrassed Tapestrea. "Oh, she so got Tapestrea!" cried out a penguin holding his stomach to stop laughing. "There goes her career!" shouted another penguin on the roof making a video. "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT SPARE ANYMORE!" Tapestrea took out a large & heavy piece of her organ and threw it at the screen. :"Your hearts been aching, uh huh, but your just too shy to -''" the mimicking Cadence stopped. Tapestrea stormed off, muttering to herself how Cadence is ''gonna get it! The penguin that announced the show at the beginning came onto the half-broken stage, looking back to Tapestrea. "OK, shows over. Hope you had a great time!" and he closed the show, then the penguins got off the roof and seats and walked off, laughing and sharing their pictures & videos, texting and running off to tell others . . . . Result Half an hour after the event, the news had spread, and penguins had already uploading dozens of videos of the event onto PengTube, which the videos became very popular, overrating other popular videos that were legends. And then the news turned to the USA, and the amount of buzz about the event tripled. The main bits that happened. * The event spread to everywhere. * Tapestrea was embarrassed in front of hundreds, and her solo-career never happened. * She might not ever speak to Cadence again. See also * Aye-Que Gets Tails Rolled * Penghis Khan gets Penguinsky Rolled * UnitedTerra * New Club Penguin * USA External links * This is a parody of John McCain Gets Barack Rolled Category:Events